Distortion
by Noresponse
Summary: About Kaito, about Aoko,about KID. Everything is distorted.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

 **I'm nervous since this is my first English fanfic and I'm not native English speaker. So if there are any grammar sucks or mismatches please let me know!I will be very grateful.**

 **Hope you enjoy this fic.**

 **Distortion**

[1]

"Wow, the final battle between Kaitou Kid and Suzuki Jirokichi." Kuroba Kaito flicked his thumb over the screen of his smart phone, reading out in a low voice,"The description is so exaggerating ."

However, before he could finish, the girl sat right next to him snatched his phone, blurring his vision." How many times have I told you, DO NOT MENTION KID IN MY PRENSENCE!"

"Don't be sensitive." Grinning, Kaito reached out his right hand, then turned over, and surprisingly, the phone reappeared in his hand, "I was just reading news."

"Hum." Aoko could do nothing but witness his magic trick, annoyed, turning to continue her note, "In a word, do not mention him."

"You still hate him after such a long time."Kaito leaned back against his chair.

"Hate more!"Aoko slapped the desk angrily, shaking her ink pen which bounced to the ground.

"Oh, come on." Kaito bent over to pick it up. When he lifted his head, he saw her still stare at him, fuming, eyes shining like stars. Showering in the sunshine, her porcelain cheeks were almost transparent, like the best jade he could ever seen.

Just like the girl in his memory.

It's true that nothing has changed. He thought.

[2]

"The _Adhere Jewelry Exhibition_ will be open at tonight, where the sapphire Reversion cherished by Syndicate Suzuki will be displayed. Kaitou Kid has taken on the challenge of the consultant Suzuki Jirokichi, heralding that he will come to steal Reversion at …"Aoko scanned the news of her phone screen.

"Hey Aoko, what are you doing in self-study class instead of studying?" Suddenly Kaito cut in , startled her. She blacked out the touch screen on instinct.

"Somebody that always sleeps in the class has no right to tell me what to do."Aoko retorted, "Besides, the school will be over soon-"

At the same time the bell rang, justifying what she has said. So did the noise. The friction of fabrics. The whisper from others. The clash of desks and chairs. Kaito stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder, speechless to see the girl smirk like a child.

"Such a pity that you never grow up…"

"Huh?" Not clear on what he said, Aoko responded subconsciously.

"Never mind." Wearing his usual grin, Kaito picked up her bag, "Let's go."

[3]

Ekoda is beautiful at night, she always thought so no matter how many times. The busy street and the flickering lights mixed together, like a dream, or a fairy tale.

And the Exhibition Mansion, which located in downtown, were already noisy with the voice of the crowd. Ocean of people stood before the building, excited at and expectant of the coming display, or the white thief.

Several officers stood straight, guarding the entrance door, one of them yelling at the people that intended to rush into, "The display will be open soon, please obey the order!"

With difficulty, Aoko forced her way to the officer, "I'm Nakamori Aoko. I brought some food for my father." With this, she shook the bento in her hand.

The young officer stuttered, "Miss Nakamori, it's…right now…"

"I'm not KID,sir." She pinched her own face, "See?"

It really helped since she did this by herself. With a relief, the officer stepped back, gesturing her to pass.

"Thanks." Grinning, Aoko saluted to him, and walked into the corridor as the signboard guided.

The corridor is too long. it must be hard to escape when emergency occurs, she thought out of nowhere and speeded up, finally heard some indistinct voice.

She stepped forward and saw the hall at last. Decorated with curtains of jewelry, the whole hall was shining. The sapphire Reversion was set on the tallest booth at the center, spotlighted from three directions, dazzling and brilliant, like a proud and noble queen, beloved by her people.

Nearby stood Nakamori Ginzou, his back to Aoko, yelling at his men to fix up the final arrangement. Suzuki Jirokichi by his side, interrupted him from time to time, and then it would turn out to be a violent argument.

She paused.

"…Don't worry, dad."

Looking at his figure, she murmured, like balderdash, "I will avenge for you."

[4]

" , this is Syndicate Suzuki's exhibition, so I hope you obey my order." Neither could convinced the other, so finally the old man shut Nakamori up with his status.

"What-" Nakamori blustered with rage, but eventually gave in, closed his mouth unwillingly.

Suzuki nodded, then whirled at others," All right, it's done!" Checking his watch, he added,"Still 5 minutes left, I dare KID can't get off easily this time."

5 minutes is not long , and Kaitou KID is always a punctual gentleman. Clock clicked at 8 and with a bang, KID appeared on time. Crouching on the booth, he glanced around, smirking,"Wow, seems like a big battle."

Dense strings are all around him, narrowing his free room. However, easily observed in the spotlights, they lost most of their utility. And it also hindered the motion of the task force, which means that while the strings stopped him, but also protected him.

"KID, you can't get off this time!" Shouted Suzuki.

Before KID could scoff, the booth flopped down at high speed, squeezing out his room. That's when KID realized things were going wrong.

"Leave the jewel to you this time."He straightened up, cape covered half of his face, "But tomorrow, at the same time, I will take it away."

[5]

Nakamori is furious. Very furious at the thought of the old man. Only the result that they did stop KID could clam him down, but not enough. Catching him, that's what he want.

Delicious smell embraced him the time he opened the home door. Aoko poked her head from the kitchen, apron wrapped around her waist," Welcome back dad. Haven't eat? The dinner will be ready soon."

What a good girl! Nakamori took in a deep breath, decided to put aside all his upset.

[6]

Math assistants shuttled back and forth, handing out the test paper finished last week to classmates. Chatter hovered between classmates and there was always delight and bitterness about their scores.

Ignoring the clamour, Aoko let out a satisfactory sigh.

Kaitou KID failed last night, thus Kuroba Kaito, his NO.1 fan, was despressed as well. Her ears were finally free of his noise.

She nudged Kaito, who looked like a dead body, "Get away. Don't bend over my desk."

"So cruel. That's how you treat your lovely neighbor ?"Kaito retreated back unwillingly.

"Kaito's not lovely at all."Aoko reached out to catch her test paper from an assistant, enumerating, "You always play tricks, tease others, and make fun of me."

Before he could comment, Akako drifted by, left her lively voice, "Be careful tonight, the magic mirror told me so."

"What are you talking about?" Resentful, Kaito scratched the back of his head. The girls around him are definitely headaches.

Akako chuckled, glanced over the frowning Kaito, as well Aoko who sat beside him, absorbed checking her grades.

Who is actually the bullshitter?

Before the game over, no one can tell.

[7]

So it's already spring.

Views are broad from rooftop. sweaty students running on the playground, small groups of girls giggling about love affairs, willows and wickers. Sunlight was bright, everything was vivid and gorgeous, and there was nothing to worry about, and nothing that can't forget.

Leaned on a railing, Aoko narrowed her eyes and stretched out one arm, quietly feeling the wind passing through her fingers.

However, footsteps interrupted her. Reluctantly fluttered her eyes open, she found out that Akako had already stood beside her, one-person distance between them, overlooked the landscape and didn't bother saying hello to her. Aoko shrugged, and said nothing.

Unexpectly, Akako spoke out after a while, "You seem not to be upset at all."

"Hm?"Wandering in her own daydream, it took Aoko some time to process what she said,"Of course I'm upset, but it's natural to win or lose. Work hard and I will get better grades next time."

Put all of her weight on the railing, Aoko turned her head to face her, dark eyes pure and genuine. Bang waved in the wind, casting shadows on her eyelids. Breeze, compound, sky and her. She looked just like the spring, vigorous and childish.

But Akako didn't miss the panic that flashed across her face. Meaningfully gazing at her for a while, she press her fingers against her lip, and chuckled.

"You are so amusing, Aoko."

Nonsense comment. Confused, Aoko was just about to reply when the door to the rooftop swung open.

"Hey Aoko, are you so lonely to get up so high? "This is Kaito's usual teasing tone.

"Nope.I just wanna relax."Aoko chose to ignore him and swirled back to enjoy her view.

"Go back. It would bother me if you catch a cold."

But he regretted the same time those words spilled out.

Why is he still so duplicitous after two years.

When he had lost.

When he thought he'd changed.

But apparently, he never did.

While he is stunned, the girl in front of him tilted her head, curiously,"Kaito, I felt you are so weird these days."

"You are too sensitive." He headed back.

That's not right…

She could tell. These days, Kaito had been very tender towards like he was going to leave, thus made it up to her as best as he could.

She shook her head, forced the thought out of her mind and jogged towards him, masking on a smile.

"Yeah, you're right."

[8]

Nakamori-keibu headed towards home, downcast in spirit.

KID still managed to steal the sapphire despite of the thorough arrangement and preparation, which was definitely a blow to him.

Damn it!

Sinking in his own thought, he didn't notice the darkness in Nakamori manor until he pulled out his keys. In the moonlight, the house was like a monster, silent and dormant.

"Weird, Aoko's not at home?" Saying to himself, he opened the door, calling out her name into the darkness, not surprised when no answer returned.

"Where have she gone?" It's only when he switched on the lights did he notice a note on the door, saying the she was going to study at Kaito's house and would be back late.

"Nowadays teenagers are so negligent…"Ginzou shook his head, "If the bastard dare do anything to Aoko, I will make him regret."

[9]

"Tut-"

KID finally understood Akako's proclaim by now.

The second heist went smoothly, but the issue is the chasers from Organization. Luckily, after several attempts, he did get rid of them.

Better hurry back home, otherwise-

Lifting his wrist, he checked the watch, lunged from where he had hidden before.

"You are here sure enough."

Calmness and coldness in his voice, like a desperate burden on his shoulder. The teenager stood against the light, slim and straight, sending out heavily pressure.

Kuroba Kaito.

 _Run._

Yet before KID's body could correspond to his own instruction, he heard Kaito calling his name,"Aoko."

He suddenly lost all his strength.

Facing him, KID stood silently, waiting for her trial. Kaito stepped forward and took off her cylinder hat. Long hair poured out, waving in the breeze. Then he took off her monocle as well, while she biting her bottom lip, face upward, staring straight into his eyes, stubborn to give out any sound.

He clenched his fists, the edges of the monocle jabbing into his palm. Hurt badly, "Why to be KID, Aoko?"

She frowned, processing his question, void and bewilderment in her eyes, like heavy snow in winter, "Because…I have to avenge for my dad."

Hearing this, Kaito smiled bitterly, "Uncle Nakamori still lives well, Aoko."

"You stole my lines. In the normal condition, I'M THE KID, aren't I?"

Everything is distorted.


	2. Chapter 2

[10]

Kuroba Kaito could never forget the day two years ago.

A few phrases could sum up that day well. Grade two in high school, spring vacation, final battle with the Organization, girls caught as hostages. Of course it ended up with justice triumphing evil, beauty being saved by hero. Worn and insipid, like overused plots, making audients tired.

But he could never forget that day.

Chaos. Girls were cooped up in different places, so they had to divide forces to rescue.

He could secretly join the rescue team led by Shinichi. But Kaitou Kid was much more useful than Kuroba Kaito, in terms of distracting Organization by attracting fire.

So he had no choice. Confronted with heavy responsibilities he had no choice.

He said nothing when Shinichi set out along with other team members, only stared at him solemnly, and he solemnly looked back as well. Fists bumped together and they turned they backs in tandem. There was nothing left to say , they would all do anything to their uttermost despite of life and death .

Then the battle broke out, endless and exhausting. He was the bait, the more chaos he caused , the more beneficial to Shinichi's action.

But he couldn't help peeking at a villa no far away, where they assumed Aoko was cooped up.

But five hours had passed , and nothing happened. He almost thought their deduction was wrong, before he heard a girl cried.

"Kaito—"

Through all the gun firing, shouts, roar and clamour, he heard her cry, full of dread and desperation. Aoko was on the rooftop, bruises and wound all over her body, and run towards him. Wind tugging roughly at hem of her shirt, and her hair fluttered, like flickering flame. She cried out his name, using all of her strength. All her want was by his side.

He couldn't figure out what was going on, but he flew towards her instinctively.

Go to hell all the responsibilities, and all the burdens.

All he want was by her side either.

But too _late_.

Just at that moment, the platform blown up.

Gale roared. Everything was in slow motion. She tumbled in the air, towering flames and splashing debris underneath her. She heard Kaito shouting at her, but could only saw a dreadful rose blossom in his chest when she whirled at him.

That was the most colorful rose she had ever seen. Bloody red.

The next second, she headed down to the land straightly.

She'd never thought they would end up with embracing death at the same time.

But her heart was dead, and she was pleased with the ending.

[11]

He couldn't remember anything after that.

Fortunately not shot at vital part, he woke up a month later after the final battle.

The follow-up was told by survivors from the battle.

Battles were fierce both outside and inside. The rescue team killed all the kidnappers at price of almost destroyed. Only at that time did they know delayed action bombs had been already buried around the building and time almost run out. They assumed that Aoko rushed to the platform regardless, probably just to see Kaito the last time before death.

When everything settled down they found Aoko in ruins, bleeding and broken.

And she never woke up.

[12]

Beams of sunshine sneaked into the sickroom through the locked windows. The whole room was in pure white, except a bed in a corner, on which lay a sleeping girl and sat a boy beside her.

There were catheters all over her body, extended out and connected to a huge odd machine, which connected to a computer on the other side. She lay there, peaceful, still, and slowly breathed. Extreme silence descended over the room, except the running tone of these machines, tick, tick and tick, samey, deadening, and depressing

Kaito took her little hand under his lips. Her hands were cold, like the first drop of melted ice water in early spring.

Maybe she was also the sleeping princess in fairy tale, waiting to be awakened.

Door pushed open quietly, appeared Miyano Shiho in white gown behind the door, voice calm and cold, "Are you ready?"

The youth stood to his feet, and let go of her hand, "Yeah."

"Then we shall start."

[13]

So right now he was standing here, in the spring the same as that in reality, Aoko, in her white suit, slim and fragile, head upward, staring at him, bewildered and tortured.

He stroke her hair gently, "You've said that you thought I was weird, remember?"

She nodded.

"Cause I'm the real Kaito, not the one in you dream."

"…Dream?" She echoed, confused.

"This is your dream." Said Kaito, "And I'm here to bring you out."

"Why are we…in a dream…?"

He smiled bitterly, stroke her cheek tenderly, "Because you think I'm dead, thus refuse to revive."

Let's start over, before everything happened.

Let me carry all the heavy burdens for you.

So she is the Kaitou KID, and Kuroba Kaito, was just a carefree and ordinary high school boy.

"But you don't need to do this, Aoko." His forehead touched hers, closed his eyes, struggled to push back tears of torture and agony for the past two years." Aoko is Aoko after all, you don't need to be anyone to shelter me."

You are not my shield. You are my haven of retreat.

Without you, I'm lost.

"So please, Aoko, wake up."

Unchanging sickroom, only repeated the samey electronic tone of healthcare machines.

And there slept a girl, who was his sleeping beauty , his peaceful waiting princess.

On her porcelain cheek, which hadn't changed and was abandoned by time, sliding down the first tear in two years.


End file.
